


What I Know Now

by ArielaraLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielaraLupin/pseuds/ArielaraLupin
Summary: Ron is returning home after 6 years. Will he find the girl he had once loved but given up still waiting? Or will she have moved on with her life? Oneshot
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	What I Know Now

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter**

**What I Know Now**

Looking at the invitation in his hand, Ron was deep in thought. The Ministry's anniversary party for the fall of Voldemort was something he wished he could avoid. But being part of the once infamous Golden Trio, it was non negotiable. It wasn't that he minded it so much, as the fact he would have to see HER. With HIM. While he was glad she was happy now, it just served as a reminder of what he had stupidly given up. If I knew then what I know now, he thought.

They had gotten together finally at the end of the war. And for awhile things were fine. Then the pressure started. When were they going to get married, start a family. Etc. He loved his mother, but she kept pushing until he couldn't take it anymore. So he packed up his stuff from the flat he shared with his girlfriend. She was shocked when she came home that evening. He had told her that he wanted to find himself, he said he was too young to settle down then. How stupid he had been. Giving up what was the best thing in his life. He had always thought she would one day share his last name, but that never happened.

He knew he had broken her heart. He had gotten several angry howlers from members of his family, and Harry. He stayed away for almost 6 years before he finally came back home. He had asked about her, only to find he was too late. She had gotten engaged last year. It had been George who had told him. He had warned him not to try anything. That not only was her fiance incredibly nice, he treated her like a queen.

He had seen them together a week later in Diagon Alley. He had to just watch them. He watched as her fiancee held her hand, and looked at her as if she were the very sun. He opened doors for her, pulled out her chair at the restaurant they had gone in. He had to admit George was right. And she deserved that. Deserved better than him.

She was even more beautiful now. Her long chestnut curls had finally been tamed. She had lost that young girl figure and had blossomed into a woman. With a heart full of regret, he turned away from watching them and headed back to George's.

Now he was watching them across the room at the ministry event. He finished his glass of firewhiskey, took a deep breath and started toward them.

She turned toward him as he approached, a smile on her face. He smiled a lop sided, sheepish smile. "Hello Hermione, Theo. I hear congratulations are in order." Hermione's smile got even brighter as she looked at Theo Nott, eyes full of love. "Yes Ron. Thank you." Theo turned to him and said, "Why don't you get a drink, and catch up?" Ron smiled. "I would like that." As Hermione began to walk toward the balcony, he turned back to Theo, held out his hand and said, "Thank you. For making her happy, for loving her like she deserves. You're a good man."


End file.
